Warriors School
by Songcherry
Summary: This is a Warriors Cats School like no other. Elementary(kits), Middle/ Junior High(apprentices), and the High School(warriors) kids are all in one school. Some cats that are dead in the series are alive in my books. Be quiet about the age difference in warriors please, I know about it, they don't have the same parents as they do in the series ok? Hope you like it! And review!
1. Chapter 1- Meet Songheart

~-~*Note*~-~

This is not like the other Warriors Cats Schools you see out there. In this one, the elementary and high (and middle) schools are joined together in one big school. The medicine cat rules don't apply, I mean, the one where they can't have kits or a mate. They are separated into sectors, Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, Dark (Dark Forest), and Sky. Everyone is the same age, so their parents in the books aren't their parents in this storyline. Some cats who are dead in the series are alive in this series. Also, my OCs, Songheart, Crystalshine, Treeleap, Stormclaw, and Rippletail are in this. They also all live in dorms. And I am up to date with the Warriors books. And they don't know about the books…. Yet ;)

 **Songheart's POV**

I was so nervous! My first day of school! Well, not my first, but my first day of high school! I had never met any of the other high schoolers, what would they think of me? I was always the quiet kid, so I had no friends except my sisters, and they had many friends. I was determined to make that change this year…

I heard a knock on my door. Was it finally my roommate? I knew I had one, but she hadn't come yet. I opened my door and… It was my sister Crystalshine. She was in the medicine sector, so I wouldn't see her as often as I would my other sister, Treeleap. "Do you know what I should wear today?!" Crystalshine panted out, more flustered than I was. "How should I know?! I haven't even got dressed yet! Why don't you ask Treeleap?" I shot at her. "She's asleep! Ughhhhh." Crystalshine whined. "Well, we aren't apprentices anymore! Wake her up and ask her! We have to go soon anyway." I turned away to state I was done. "Ugh, you are no help at all.." I heard Crystalshine as she kept mumbling, while going to her dorm, two doors down, which she shared with Treeleap. I heard another knock. I groaned inwardly. It was probably Crystalshine, come back again to complain. I heard a knock again. "Hello?" Came a voice that was not Crystalshine's. "Anyone in there? If so, um, I'm your roommate!" Said the voice. "Oh, sorry, come on in!" I told the keeper of the voice. A girl with long, grey hair and blue eyes came in. "Hello." I said. "Hello. I'm Dovewing. What's your name?" Dovewing questioned. "Um, my name's Songheart. I just graduated from being a 'paw." I told Dovewing. "Really? Cool! Well, welcome to high school in the Thunder sector! In case you were wondering, I was late because I expected to be with my sister, Ivypool. So, I followed her and then realized we weren't together." Dovewing explained as she started putting her things the way she wanted them. I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Well, I have two sisters, their names are Crystalshine and Treeleap. They are two dorms down." I told Dovewing. "And they are probably ready by now, which means we should get ready too!"

I walked into the auditorium. There was going to be a welcome ceremony. I sat towards the back, the row where no one was sitting. I saw Crystalshine with some of her friends who had also graduated from being 'paws. Treeleap was nowhere to be found. "Bye, Foxleap!" I heard as a red haired boy sat down in my row, luckily at the end, because I was in the middle. "Hope your prank goes well!" A girl with silver hair said as she walked to her friends. Foxleap smiled mischievously. A prank. How fast would this year go by?

 **Hope you liked this story! Review to tell me what you think should be added, or OTPs you have ;) Lots more adventure will happen in the second part**

 **Love from Songcherry,**

 **Bai! 3**


	2. Chapter 2- Songheart's Looks

**Songheart's POV**

It was the fourth day of school. Still no new friends except for Dovewing, but she didn't really count because she was her roommate, and roommates usually became friends. Songheart told herself that today she would try and make some friends. It was the weekend anyway, so it should be easier to see more people.

She was walking along the hallway of her history house when she heard two things. The first- "LOOK OUT!" And the second- "SUGARRRRRRR!" Songheart quickly tried to sidestep but not quickly enough, when a boy tripped over her leg that hadn't come to her side fast enough she recognized Foxleap. She quickly remembered the first day prank he pulled off, making shaving cream fall all over Thunder, one of the principals. She put her foot down on top of Foxleap as she turned around to face the huge crowd of people who had followed because Foxleap stole something of theirs. She saw the girl with the silver hair she had seen wishing Foxleap that his prank to go well, whom Songheart had later found out was Foxleap's sister, Icecloud. The other faces she didn't recognize. "WHO GAVE FOXLEAP SUGAR?!" She yelled.

 **Rippletail's POV**

"WHO GAVE FOXLEAP SUGAR!?" The girl who had stopped this guy yelled. _That's what I was wondering._ Rippletail thought. Then he noticed the girl. She had long, wavy white hair, with hints of grey around the wavy parts. Her eyes were a clear, beautiful blue. Rippletail thought she was beautiful. One look at his brother told Rippletail that he thought so too. Rippletail sighed inwardly. Stormclaw was much more handsome than Rippletail, and Rippletail knew Stormclaw would get this girl. Rippletail was surprised he hadn't heard of this girl before. He looked around at the other boys and saw that they probably liked her too, by the looks of it. Rippletail sighed again. He never 'got' anyone. "Okay then…" The girl spoke with a clear, beautiful voice. She took the bag that Foxleap had collected everyone's stuff in. Foxleap had stopped struggling against her foot. "Okay, did I get sugar? Ugh, well, I'm done now." Foxleap exclaimed. The girl lifted her foot. Foxleap turned and looked shocked for a moment. "Oh, hey, I saw you before at the first day welcome thingy. AKA First Prank Day" Foxleap snickered. "Anyway, thanks for stopping me.. Um… whatever your name is" "My name is Songheart" The girl spoke with her brilliant voice. "Ok thanks, Songheart" Foxleap walked away, and he appeared a little dazed. "Okay." Songheart turned around. "Whose stuff is whose?"

 **Ah. I couldn't wait long enough. I had to make another one right away. You will never guess who the first POV in the next chapter. I'll let you guess... If I can wait long enough XD. Hint: Tribe, SkyClan (Sky Sector), or someone from the Ancients. Tribe and Ancients would be foreign exchange students. See you tomorrow!**

 **Love from Songcherry,**

 **Bai! 3**

 **P.S. Of course I made my main OC (Songheart) OP with her voice and looks.**


	3. Chapter 3- Flood

**Hai! This chapter is Leafstar's POV (everyone shocked) Yes! Muahaha... meh. Thanks to Snowcrystal of ThunderClan for being my first reviewer! Let's start on the story!**

* * *

 _ **Leafstar's POV**_

I quickly thanked the girl for giving me back my iPod. The stupid prankster stole it. I walked back to the Sky building, not wanting to be at the Island anymore. The Island was the place everyone gathered to talk together. Technically it isn't an island, because there is no water around it, well, nevermind. Sometimes, when it rains, it gets flooded around it exept for one part. That's why we call it an island.

"Hi Leafstar's!" My friend Billystorm said to me as he went to the Island. I secretly liked Billystorm, but my friend, Echosong, someone in the medicine training, said he couldn't be my boyfriend because he was a daylight-student. What are daylight-students you may wonder? They are people that go home to their parents at night. They can't become 'stars either. You can become a 'star by helping a lot of people, specifically 'paws. You also have to do well in class. My friend, Sharpclaw, is close to being a 'star. Speak of StarClan, there's Sharpclaw!

"Hey, Sharpclaw!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi. Why are all the daylight-students in Sky?" Sharpclaw questioned.

"For the last time, I don't know Sharpclaw!" I hissed. Sharpclaw didn't like the fact they were all in Sky. I brushed past him and into my dorm, which I had to myself because I was a 'star. Sighing, I flopped onto my bed and imagined.

* * *

-2 Days Later-

 _ **Snowcrystal's POV**_

It had been raining for two days now. Us kids in Thunder were restless.

"When do you think it will stop?" My best friend and roommate, Lilystorm, asked me. I sighed.

"I don't know, Lilystorm, I don't know." I answered relucantly.

Suddenly there was a yowl.

"A flood! A flood! The Island is stuck under water and the water is approaching fast! We gotta move out of our dorms! HURRY!"

* * *

 **Ooh, a flood! This is kinda a reference to Bramblestar's Storm. Where the flood happens. No one can go to their parents. They are stuck on campus. Some may never make it out alive, and it will not be the ones who died in the book. Props to Snowcrystal. Snowcrystal is her OC. So yeah, any requests for OCs I can add into the story.**

 **Snowcrystal: Don't forget to review so mostly everyone will get out alive! *shudders***

 **Songheart: Don't forget to rate so we can be safe!**

 **Leafstar: Don't forget to follow so we can know what happens sooner!**

 **More characters will come into the story, just you wait!**

 **Love from Songheart,**

 **Bai! :D**


	4. Chapter 4- How to Escape

**Hai! It's Songcherry! Sorry for the LOOOOONNNNNGGG wait.I'm gonna set up a scheduled of one chapter of something a day! Mostly Warriors School, because people seem to like it more. Most ocs will be background characters, sorry. Snowcrystal is a main character because Snowcrystal Of ThunderClan was my first reviewer. Thank you all for reviewing! My 20th reviewer will also have their oc as a main, no spamming to get to the 20th though!**

* * *

 ** _Jayfeather's POV_**

 _"A flood! A flood!"_ I heard from outside my dorm. I sat up sharply. How would I get out? Leafpool came into my dorm.

"We need to get out!" She cried. "Where's Briarlight?" I said.

"I'm right here!" Chirped a voice that came where the door must be. I followed Leafpool through the maze of hallways. Most of them were flooded. We turned a corner and I stepped into water.

"No!" Brairlight exclaimed as she caught up to us. "That's the last hallway! We can't get out!" She cried. I gulped as I realized she was right.

A group had joined us as we we running to get out

"Are we, stuck here?" Said I voice from the back. I recognized it as Shadetail.

"No." To my surprise Leafpool had another plan. "We can go out my dorm window." Yet again, I gulped. It would be hard for me and Brairlight to get out using the window. Yet, still, we were going to get out that way, no matter how hard it seemed.

* * *

 _ **Feathertail's POV**_

"Flood, flood!" I sat up in my bed. A flood? IT NEVER FLOODED. How could this happen? At least us River students swam awesomely but what about Sky, Wind, Thunder, and Shadow? They can't swim as good as us. _No._ I said to myself. They would get out. As I shuffled out my dorm and out behind the dorms with the rest of River, I saw the other groups doing the same. Sky were jumping their windows to behind their dorms and running off to the woods behind them. Thunder were climbing the trees to get further into the woods but high enough for the waters to not reach them. Shadow were retreating far into the shadows of the pines. And Wind were, wait, no... WIND WEREN'T OUT YET!

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger! O.o... Don't forget to check out my normal Warriors Cats series, Warriors: Prophecy Of the Clans. 20th reviewers OC will be in it too!**

 **Feathertail: Don't forget to review so Cro- err, Wind can get out alright!**

 **Jayfeather: Don't forget to rate so I can climb this tree. *stomps angrily***

 **Brairlight: Don't forget to follow so I can also get up this tree. Jayfeather, I don't think I can!**

 **Love from Songcherry,**

 **Bai :D**


	5. Chapter 5- WindClan's Peril

**Hai! Nice to see ya today! My promise last time might not work for everyday. :( I have to go to the Boys And Girls Club so I may not get a chance much sorry!**

* * *

 ** _Nightpelt's POV_**

I knew I had to get out. But I also had to rescue Breezepelt. He was like a son to me, if I ever would have one. I tripped over a waterlogged book that had its back cover facing upwards.

"Huh?" I muttered to no one in particular. I picked up the book reluctantly with the least amount of fingers as possible. When I flipped it over, I noticed the cover said- Warriors; Into the Wild. I threw it in the trash. It was not going to be able to be saved. And with that, I walked to Breezepelt's dorm.

* * *

 _ **Onestar's POV**_

I knew I had to get everyone out.

"FLOOD FLOOD! THERE IS A FLOOD. EVERYONE OUT" I shouted in the 2nd floor hallway. I pounded on Lightsky's door reluctantly. As much as I hated her, I had to get everyone out. Why do I hate Lightsky? She is very popular, but also very mean. Mean is not a good trait in anybody. **(*cough* Firestar *cough*)**

·3·

I finally had everyone out! I called names, just to make sure.

"Breezepelt? Here. Nightpelt? Here. Lightsky? Here. Sunstorm? Thornheart? Here, here." Sunstorm and Thornheart were basically Lightsky's lackey and flunky, always following her around.

"Ashfoot?" I called. No answer... "Uh oh." I muttered as I ran back into the building.

"Ashfoot! ASHFOOT WHERE ARE YOU!"

* * *

 **This chapter was kinda short sorry :/ I still have to go to the Boys And Girls Club today. Don't worry, over the weekend I will *try* to do two stories each of those days, ok? Happy now? Also, thanks to LuffyOmgCows for the continued support =^.^= And the OCs that were used creator- Guest. :P**

 **And thanks to Shadetail for the idea. And I think I already mentioned a Dark Forest group, if I didn't, sorry, there is a Dark group, the Dark Forest kids. Anyway,**

 **Onestar: Don't forget to review so I can find Ashfoot!**

 **Ashfoot: Don't forget to rate so I can get out alive.**

 **Half Moon: Don't forget to follow so us kids in the Guest dorms can be remembered and people make sure WE got out alive to. Ugh.**

 **Love from Songcherry,**

 **Bai =^.^=**


	6. Chapter 6- A Missing Thing

**To any of you who are getting bored of this 'flood' setting, dont worry, by the 8th chapter I will try to make it over, ok? Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Half Moon's POV**_

Sometimes I feel like everyone forgets us in the Guest dorms. It's for foreign exchange students. As we hide in the trees I feel like somethings missing. I look around. Maybe it's my things. But I had no time to rescue anything, it came so fast, how did we not realize the water was rising? My thoughts come up as Dove's Wing speaks them aloud.

"How did we not realize the water was rising?" She questioned. Brook, a person from a neighbouring school that had one-Part names with something in nature, spoke for me.

"Probably because it was the first day. Well, around it anyway. So we were _all_ nervous." She said in a accent foreign to me even though we were so close in our school distance.

"WAIT A MINUTE. FALLEN LEAVES, WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted, realizing the sky boy wasn't around.

There was no answer.

"I will look for him, everyone else, STAY HERE. I ran into the building, calling out Fallen Leaves' name.

·3·

The floods were getting closer. I went back to get someone else to help me.

"Lion's Roar, can you help me? I can't find Fallen Leaves."

"Sure, one of us should search in the forest, the other one in the building again." He suggested.

"Ok, I'll look in the forest" I said, not wanting to see any more damage to the Guest dorms, where I currently called home. I set off looking around the forest.

·3·

I stated in horror of what I saw. Fallen Leaves, in the water. I quickly pulled him out, hoping that he was passed out, and not the latter.

It's probably the latter.

* * *

 **I liked writing this chapter, even though it is short. It was fun to write. Sorry I wasn't able to write two today, even though I said I would try. I was playing with my friend on a wet trampoline =^.^= Fun, but no net as well, so dangerous, and my mom said for us to stop after a while (·_·) Anyway,**

 **Half Moon: Don't forget to review so The Creator can think of better suspenseful endings.**

 **Fallen Leaves: Don't forget to rate so I can be alive *coughs out water***

 **Lion's Roar: Don't forget to follow so I can make it out alive too!**

 **Love From Songcherry,**

 **Bai =^.^=**


	7. Awards Ceremony!

**Hai! I know I didn't post yesterday, I forgot :P. I am sorry. Also, I would like to honor the best reviewers with trophies! I will probably do this every 10 chapters or something. Anyway, award for** ** _Most Support_** **goes to:**

 ** _Frosty_** ** _Belles_**

 **She has given me so much support in this story! Thanks for the help and support Frosty! *hands Frosty gold thumbs-up trophy***

 **Award for _Most OCs_ goes to:**

 _ **Shadetail**_

 **They are** **a guest, but they have the most OCs, I am not sure if there are two different people (or cats for all I know) but together there are 6 ocs. So, congrats Shadetail! *hands Shadetail(s) golden trophy with cat* And yes, Frosty, I am still taking OCs**

 **Award for _Nicest Comment_ goes to: **

**_NightmareTheFoxWitch_**

 **They said they would rate this 10/-10 which is so very nice =^.^= So, thank you NightmareTheFoxWitch! *hands NightmareTheFoxWitch a golden trophy with flower being given to someone else* And for everyone else that was nice, it was a close one between all of you!**

 **Award for _Most Helpful "Constructive Criticism"_ goes to:**

 _ **LuffyOmgCowz**_

 **Thanks, Luffy for the help! And for all the support too =^.^= *hands Luffy golden trophy with someone _supporting_ pipes* **

**Thanks to everyone! I am glad I haven't gotten any flames yet, 'cause they hurt. The main charecters will be introduced in two chapters, or when I finished the flooding part. I will do an QnA in a couple days, so ask questions!**

 _ **Love From Songcherry,**_

 _ **Bai! =^.^=**_


	8. Chapter 8- The Big Answer

**Hai! This is gonna be a long one so I can get a lot of things in, so bear with me!**

* * *

 _Snowcrystal's POV_

I was waiting in the trees. Just... waiting. For what, I don't really know. For the flood to go down? To be certain everyone was okay? For reassurance? Maybe... but maybe just for everything to be gone, realizing it was all a dream, and carrying on with school. That would be the best.

"Um... Hi." A girl mumbled as she dropped down onto the branch next to me.

"Hi. Who are you? I'm Snowcrystal." I think I've heard of this new girl, the one that was really pretty and had a good voice. What was it? Song... something.

"Um,... I-I'm Songheart" She stammered, probably uncertain of what to say. She seemed nice.

"Well... I'm trying to make new friends here, so I better get going on to more people..." She went back into the shadows of the trees.

"Hey." Wolffang said as he plopped next to me. He was my brother, so we were pretty close, as close as brother and sister could get without clawing each other's faces off.

"Hi. Do you know that new girl, Songheart?"

"Yeah, I think I've heard of her. What do you think the other sectors are doing? I hope they are all okay." He said, obviously worried.

"Me too... Hey, what's that?" I said, pointing to a book in the trees. I picked it up.

 _"Warriors; Fire And Ice"_ I said aloud, reading the cover. Nothing else to do, so I started reading it.

* * *

 _Songheart's POV_

"So I better get going on to more people.." I said as I went back through the trees. I felt really embarrassed. Why must I be so shy? I went along the trees, at least I was good at that.

"OOPH! UGH!" I heard through the trees. I climbed through to the sound. I saw Jayfeather, the blind medicine cat, on the ground.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL" Jayfeather hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Um... I think I can help." I said nervously.

"How?" Jayfeather's brother, Lionblaze asked.

"Well," I said and I explained my plan.

-3-

"Found one!" I heard Dovewing shout. I went back to where Jayfeather was waiting, annoyed as a fading StarClan member could be. I took the long stick from Dovewing and Lionblaze as they heaved it through the woods. Actually, Dovewing seemed to be doing barely anything, and Lionblaze was barely daunted. I silently wondered how Lionblaze was so strong. Rippletail came out of the trees.

"Need any help, Songheart?" He said nervously.

"Sure, thanks." I said. We worked together, gathering other sticks so that it finally ended up like a staircase.

"Okay, Jayfeather. It's done now." I said.

"I'm going to check on the other sectors," I muttered when he went up finally. Stormclaw came out of the trees to join his brother.

"I will go with you, Songheart!" Stormclaw immediately said. That was strange, since he never wanted to even know about them before.

"I'll go too..." Rippletail muttered. My sisters, Crystalshine and Treeleap came out of the trees. Wolffang and Snowcrystal did too. Foxleap, Ivypool, and Bumblestripe came. I ended up having Rippletail, Stormclaw, Crystalshine, Treeleap, Wolffang, Snowcrystal, Foxleap, Ivypool, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather , and Briarlight, coming with me. Such a big group. I argued with Jayfeather and Briarlight about them coming, Jayfeather, not about his blindness, but because I just made a staircase for him. Brairlight, because I didn't want her getting hurt. We headed off towards the Guest dorms.

-3-

I came up to the crying sound. I saw a girl crying over a boy in the woods, waterlogged, and he looked like... he was... dead.

"W-who are y-you?" The girl stammered.

"I am Songheart. Me and my friends are going around making sure everyone else is safe. Um... Jayfeather, can you check on the boy? 'Causes you know about medicine 'n stuff." I said to the girl.

"Yea." Jayfeather muttered.

"His name i-is Fallen Leaves. My name is Half Moon. T-Thank you." Half Moon managed to get out. I smiled and walked past her. I looked back and saw Half Moon, not looking at the boy Fallen Leaves. I was confused, but I kept going.

-3-

"Hey." Stormclaw came up to me after we met where the foreign exchange students were hiding.

"Hi." I said. I had recently learned that Stormclaw liked to show off. Rippletail, I could tell, was annoyed whenever he did. That was one thing I liked about Rippletail, he liked the things that were more quiet and not to brag about himself. But I liked that Stormclaw never strived to not be himself. I came up to the Sky dorms and turned to the forest. Sure enough, I saw eyes.

"Hi. I'm Songheart, and I am making sure everyone is safe at the other sectors." I said to the pair of eyes. It was getting dark.

"Well, I am Mistfeather. I am just exploring. It's getting night, would you like to join Sky where we are hiding to go to sleep?" Mistfeather said.

"No thanks" Stormclaw said immediately. I sighed.

"Stormclaw, I am accepting this offer. If you don't agree with this, than just go back."

"Oh, sorry, Songheart. I truly am. I just wanted to get to the other sectors." He said.

"It's alright, it's not _THAT_ bad." I said. We followed Mistfeather to the Sky students.

-3-

We were finally at Wind and almost home! Mistfeather and Cherrytail from Sky had joined us and Tawnypelt from Shadow had joined us as well. The water had gone down a lot, actually almost to the dorms, but not quite. And still, even when it went back to normal, a lot of damage would have to be fixed. So no going back to my dorm with Dovewing for a while. We came across the valley where Wind was staying. Onestar came up to us.

"C-c-crowfeather... d-died." He wailed.

"W-w-w-w-what!?"

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

It had been 4 weeks since the flood. It finally looked normal. Actually, they looked better. I found out I had awesome designing skills. I looked around in the middle of the school campus. The other sector's dorms look awesome as well. I was so proud that we did it. I wonder... will anything else like this happen? I hope not.

* * *

 **Ok. That took a long time to write. That's why it took so long to update. I did it in parts. Phew. Don't be mad at me. Please. I have a life to, I can't just do this the whole day. I really like writing these stories, and I hope you like reading them. It is as much a mystery of what will happen next as it is to you. If you want to help influence the story and help it along it's way you can. Just use the review section or PM me. I will give a shout out to you when I use it. All of you are awesome. And you all help me so much. You don't know just how helpful you are. You guys are the ones that make me smile. Use your skill to the best. Stay yourself. I love you all in the friendly way. Cookies for all of you**

 **(::) x 1000000000000**

 **Thanks to everyone from:**

 **United States; Canada; India; Australia; United Kingdom; Hong Kong; Mexico; Romania; Jamaica; Finland; Taiwan; Germany; Belgium; Malaysia; Nepal; France; Phillippines; Korea, Replublic of, (Doesn't say anything else); Iceland; Turkey; Pakistan; New Zealand;** **and, Chile.**

 **You are all the best. Don't forget to tell your friends about this if you like it! Spread the word! Thank you all!**

 **Love from Songcherry,**

 **Bai =^.^=**

 **P.S. Don't forget to ask questions!**


	9. Chapter 9- Dovewing's Question

**Huzzah! Only one more chapter till chapter 10! If I get no questions I can't do a QnA BTW. No one has asked a question exempt can I use their oc -_- Thanks for that. Questions can be about one of the characters or myself. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Dovewing's POV**_

After many weeks the Thunder dorms were finally done. They looked better than ever! Right now, Songheart and some other kids from Thunder and the other sectors were working on making the Island like it used to be or better. Songheart was a good designer. Now, I was walking to Songheart and my dorm. Walking in the dorm, I saw Songheart staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing? I thought you would be working on the Island." I said to Songheart.

"Well, I would be, but two things, one, I kinda need a break but I'm not taking it right now, and two, there's an assembly soon, so I don't have any time." She stated.

"Oh! I completely forgot! I'm gonna go and steal myself a seat before everyone else gets there." I told her.

"Yeah, good idea. Me too." She muttered. She followed me as I went to the auditorium. We went our separate ways as I went to the front row and she took a seat in the middle. This must have been different for Songheart. I knew she used to be shy, and last time she went in the last row, I think. The auditorium was at the Island. I looked around. The auditorium looked great thanks to Songheart and the others!

-3-

15 minutes had passed until everyone, at least, I think everyone, had come into the auditorium. I had Ivypool and Bumblestripe next to me. I turned to Ivypool.

"Who's your roommate?" I asked since I hadn't asked her that yet.

"I have Cinderheart. You?" Ivypool answered.

"A girl named Songheart. Have you heard of her? She's new this year." I told her.

"I think I've heard the name before, but I don't remember meeting her, like, I went with her on the journey looking 'round at the other sectors. You'll have to introduce me to her." Ivypool stated.

"Sure thing!" I answered.

* * *

 _ **Stormclaw's POV**_

I looked jealously at Songheart and her sisters, Crystalshine and Treeleap. And Rippleclaw too, who had gone early to the auditorium and got a seat right next to Songheart. They were all laughing together while I was two rows back from them. I was pretty sure Rippleclaw knew I liked Songheart. He was probably doing this to just make me jealous. Yea, he was. I really just want Songheart though...

* * *

 _ **Alderflame's POV**_

 **(Alderflame is what I chose for Alderpaw's medicine cat name, from The Apprentice's Quest if you haven't read it.)**

I sat next to Sparkfire **(Again, from The Apprentice's Quest. Sparkfire I thought fits Sparkpaw's personality so, yea,... on with the story)**

"I wonder what this assembly is about!" Sparkfire blabbed.

"Probably the flood, silly" I answered her.

"Oh yeah, obviously" Sparkfire said, blushing.

"Shhh now, I think they're starting."

* * *

 _ **Songheart's POV**_

"We are very thankful for all the one's who helped rebuild the school." Thunder boomed from the stage.

"And we would like to thank the one's who helped. First, the one's from the Guest dorms, I will be saying them because I called it. Oh, and they have no principal for their sector" Wind cut in, cause Thunder to frown.

"Half Moon, Owl Heart, ..." Wind listed off a bunch of names.

"And the one who worked the hardest, Half Moon, please come up" Wind finished.

"Um, well, thank you." Half Moon murdered into the microphone. "I am sad to announce the death of Fallen Leaves from our sector, w-we could not save h-him." Half Moon trembled as she said the last words.

"Who's Fallen Leaves?" Treeleap said as she leaned over to me.

"The boy who was stuck in the flood and Jayfeather tried to help him, remember?" I muttered back to her.

"Oh yeah..."

-3-

Finally Thunder came up.

"I would like to thank Treeleap, Foxleap, Ivypool, Firestar, Bramblestar, Sparkfire, Lilyheart, Ambermoon **(I think she's a warrior with that name)** Songheart, Sorreltail, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Stargleam **, (yes. Stargleam from Moonkitti's animation for the fanfic -3- Thanks to NekoDonut for putting that as their oc. I totally wasn't going to do that until she mentioned it XP. Also, I used to have my oc as Starheart until I figured out there were more OCs than I thought with that name. Time for more OCs-)** Jazzsong, Fadedpelt, Wolffang, Snowcrystal, Darkwing, Gingerpaw, Shadetail, **(Nu more OCs)** , and Crystalshine. As for the one who worked the hardest, that was Songheart!" Wait, what?! I was the one who worked the hardest? Now I had to go up to the stage and... talk... to... everybody... I gulped as I came up to the microphone. Everybody was clapping, for me! I felt stronger now.

"Thanks, everyone. I am very thankful for the help with rebuilding, since the Thunder dorms look better than ever! I hope the Island will look better than ever as well when we're done with it! Thanks again!" I said as I hopped off stage. I had a feeling exiting things were to come.

* * *

 **Hai peeps. Welcome to the bottom of this chapter. Here's a cookie (::). \\_(·_·)_/ sorry, no more cookies.**


	10. Sorry

**I am so, so sorry for not updating! I think I'll make a schedule -**

 **Every Wednesday I'll make a chapter. Extras may be made -3- So tommarrow, I'll make two for you guys! If the schedule ever changes, I'll be sure to tell you!**


	11. Chapter 10- Treeleap's View

**Hi. Don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in a while and I said I would a couple weeks ago on Wednesdays, well, I was depending on the plane to have WiFi (I was going on vacation) and it didn't :/ That stinks. BUT, on the plane I wrote a chapter in my trusty notebook =^.^= And of course I didn't update while I was on vacation. It's vacation people! So, I got back from vacation last Monday but school started last Thursday, so that week was getting ready for school, and I totally forgot about this! So, again, REALLY REALLY SORRY DONT KILL ME! Thanks for your patience :) Also, if any of you were hoping it would be Heathertail as the main villain character, well, sorry. That's what the Warriors High stories I've read did, and I wanna be different. Anyway, the chapter is coming riiiiiiiiight now! ;)**

* * *

 **Treeleap's POV**

'I guess you could say I was mad. Or hating. Or something like that, I forgot what words describe what I feel towards Songheart. We used to be friends. But now she made it this way. She made it that I HATE her. She's so popular now. All my friends go to talk with her mostly. I can't believe it. Well, should I blame them, when I find it more interesting to talk to Songheart now? Hmm, I won't blame them yet...' Treeleap thought as she stood at her locker. Then,

 _ **RIIIIIINNNNNNGGG RIIIIIINNNNNNGGG RIIIIIINNNNNNGGG**_

"Wait, what?! I forgot I'm at school! I gotta hurry!" Treeleap muttered loudly as she grabbed what she thought was her social study supplies and ran.

-3-

Treeleap sat down in the seat right next to Stormclaw. Then she started blushing.

'I'm sitting next to Stormclaw!' She thought nervously. Treeleap had a crush on Stormclaw, if you didn't guess. Then she looked over at Stormclaw, and saw he was staring at the front. Then his eyes flickered to Songheart. He had a dreamy look in his eyes. Now, you'll never guess...

Treeleap hated Songheart even more.

Treeleap felt a wet item fling on her neck. She realized it was a spitball. She whipped around and spotted Brokenstar and his friends, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Thistleclaw. How Brokenstar and Tigerstar became 'star's she didn't know. Treeleap was about to shoot one right back at them when Dawnstar, the teacher, and a former student of Shadow, came in. Treeleap turned back around madly. They were known as the 'Dark' kids. Dark, as in, a whole new sector. They weren't actually a sector, but they were considered it.

"All right, class, take out your Social Studies textbooks." Dawnstar elegantly stated.

That's when Treeleap realized,

She

Forgot

Her

Textbook.

Treeleap gulped. Dawnstar was really strict about that type of thing. Dawnstar came up to her.

"Where is your textbook?" She asked.

"U-um. I forgot it." Treeleap stammered.

"Well, Treeleap, you k-" Then Dawnstar got interrupted by the phone. Treeleap sighed.

'Saved by the phone' She thought gratefully. Dawnstar got off the phone and walked up to her desk again.

"Treeleap,you have detention. And extra time in detention for forgetting your supplies."

"Wha-what did I get in detention for?" Treeleap stammered.

"Well, running in the halls, obviously."

* * *

 **Well, that's my chapter! Don't forget to Rate, Review, and Share this story with you're friends! Doing that helps me know you're with me all the way, and helps me remember to make chapters :) Hope you like my story, and check out my other stories! Thanks for waiting!**

 **Love from Songcherry,**

 **Bai =^.^=**


	12. Chapter 11- A Bit Of Heathertail

**Well... Hello there... *dodges a bunch of angry fans* YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY HI BACK! Ahem... sorry for not updating D: Its just different. You see, I started middle school this year. So I'm at a new school, and I've gone to my elementary school for as long as I remember... So, yeah. Murder me all you want, I don't care. I went update ever again if you do though :P I think I'll just start to update this story on the weekends though, so keep watch! Thanks for those of you who understand!**

* * *

 _Songheart's POV_

I walked down the halls to my dorm. It was the weekend again. So, time for homework. I walked into my dorm. I sighed. What more shall come for us here at Warriors High? **(A lot of things, my dear Songheart)**

* * *

 _Lionblaze's POV_

"Hi," I said to Cinderheart as she walked past.

"Hi, Lionblaze" She smiled as she answered me. I smiled back. Cinderheart then turned at a hallway. Probably to her dorm, which I think she shared with Hollyleaf, my sister. I then turned to see Heathertail frolicking down the hallway, getting many jaw drops as she did so. Why? Because she was in a long dress, with 17 pounds of makeup on her face, and high heels. _High heels_. Heathertail never wore high heels unless she was going out. She never dressed so elegantly either. I mean, she always dressed stylish, but she always wore something she could run in. That was because she was in the Wind dorm, and everyone knows that Wind love running. She stopped by me.

"Hi, Blazy!" She sang.

"Don't call me 'Blazy'. My name is Lionblaze. So please, say it that way, if you will." I told her.

"Anyway, ready for our date tonight?"

"Date?" I questioned.

"Yes! _Date_!"

"I never agreed to go on a date with you." I stated, confused. Look, I used to like her elementary school, in first and maybe part of second grade. Not now.

"Yes you did."

"When?"

"Just now!"

"No, I didn't, Heathertail. Stop making things up" I narrowed my eyes at her and walked off. I could feel her glare burning into my back. Heathertail is so confusing...

* * *

 **Yeah... That definitely wasn't the best... But I feel it makes for good character development. See ya later! Bai!**


End file.
